


Four

by LoopyLiesey



Series: Happy!verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Potter (James and Lily's second son) gets Sorted at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four

“Ravenclaw!”

The Sorting Hat was removed from Richard’s head, and he slowly moved towards the Ravenclaw table, averting his eyes from the Gryffindor table. What would his brother say? Would Harry be disappointed that he wasn’t in Gryffindor with him? What would his parents say?

After the feast, when he reached the dorm, he took out a piece of parchment and a quill, and started writing a letter to his parents. He knew most people didn’t until the next day, but he wanted to tell them as soon as possible that he wasn’t in Gryffindor.

He was returning his quill to his trunk when he heard a faint voice calling his name. He searched through the trunk quickly before unearthing the hand mirror that his Dad and Uncle Sirius had given to him.

“Harry?” Richard whispered.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that it’s okay you’re in Ravenclaw. Actually, it’s pretty cool!” Harry said.

“Really?” Richard asked.

“Of course! I don’t mind. Mum and Dad won’t either. Uncle Padfoot might give you a bit of stick but he won’t mind, not really,” Harry said. Richard smiled.

“Thanks, Harry,” he said.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Good night Harry,” Richard replied. He put the mirror away, and got into bed, feeling better about being in Ravenclaw. If Harry didn’t have a problem with him not being in Gryffindor, then it was fine. 


End file.
